Being Brave
by Lionheart 39
Summary: The Brigadier explains to a young officer exactly what being an office is.


Liz Shaw entered the Brigadier's office she was rather annoyed that he was already three minutes late. Did this man, this officious man, think she had all day to waste. He entered the corridor as a young Lieutenant jogged up behind him.

"Sir, please Sir, I need to speak to you!" the man said in a desperate voice.

The Brigadier spun around on his heels and the young officer nearly cannoned into him.

Liz smirked, waiting for the bellow of rage the Brigadier would unleash. But much to Liz's surprise the Brigadier didn't. He looked at the officer in the eyes then put a hand out to steady the young man. In a quiet voice he asked.

"Could this wait fifteen minutes Lieutenant?"

The young man was visibly shaking. "No, I see it can't!" the Brigadier said in a more gentle voice then Liz had ever heard him use before.

He shot a look at Liz, she saw he was pleading for her to understand.

"I can wait Brigadier." She said.

"Thank you Dr Shaw." He gave a grateful nod.

Liz sat herself down on the chair outside the door and tried not to listen, but the office was far from sound proof.

Alistair Lethbridge -Stewart sat down and indicated to the young officer to sit.

Instead the young man snapped to attention and blurted out "Sir, I need to resign, Sir. I'm not fit to be an officer in the armed forces and certainly not fit to be an officer in UNIT!"

Well this wasn't going to be a long wait Liz thought. Poor lad, he had found out being a soldier wasn't all action and adventure.

"May I ask why do you feel that Lieutenant?" The Brigadier asked.

After a slight hesitation the young man said "I'm frightened, all the time."

Liz could see through the frosted glass that the Lieutenant was looking down at the floor as if ashamed of himself and frightened to see the Brigadier's contempt.

She heard Lethbridge-Stewart sigh deeply.

"Sit down Tom." he said quietly.

The young mans head jerked up.

"Sit," when the young man showed no sign of doing so he added, "that is an order."

Liz heard a draw open and a clink of glass. She knew the Brigadier had taken the Brandy bottle from the bottom draw of his desk and heard him pour out two glasses.

"So you are frightened all the time... or is it when you are in action?"

There was a pause, "When we are in action, Sir!"

"Hmm, right. And you are frightened because you don't want to be killed is that it?"

"Yes, Sir." Then there was a pause and a gap in the conversation that the Brigadier didn't fill "I'm also frightened I'll give the wrong orders and get my men killed."

"Being frightened in that way sounds eminently sensible to me and natural in a good officer." The Brigadier said.

Liz blinked. She hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Tom, only a fool isn't afraid of dying and any officer who isn't afraid his orders may get his men killed is a danger on the battlefield. An officer who isn't afraid of getting his men killed, will get his men killed. If you ever meet an officer like that, get well away from him, he's a stupid officer."

"But Sir you, you, aren't afraid. You.."

She heard Lethbridge-Stewart laugh.

"So Lieutenant you think I'm a stupid officer?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

"No.. No Sir! You're the best! Sir, if I could be like you.. The men well they would follow you anywhere! You."

Liz heard the Brigadier's embarrassed throat clearing.

"Lieutenant, enough." The Brigadier looked at the young officer then seemed to make a decision. "I'm going to tell you something I do not want you to repeat to anyone."

"Of course not, Sir, if that's what you want."

"You are like me, more like me then you will ever know. I'm scared of dying. I'm frightened I'll give you all the wrong orders. I blame myself every time I lose men under my command. But I know that what we do is important, it has to be done and losing men doing it and risking being killed are part of being a soldier."

"But Sir, you never show it!"

She heard the Brigadier sigh.

"Tom a good commander inspires confidence. He must be brave. Being brave isn't about not being afraid. Being brave is being frightened but still doing your duty. Being an officer means you are afraid, but don't show it while doing your duty!"

"But Sir, I have dreams about..."

"Tom, you are responsible for eight men and yourself. I'm responsible for up to six hundred men and some days that responsibility terrifies me. You wouldn't want my nightmares. Even so, I have a job to do and I do it the best I can. You are a good junior officer, you have the makings of a fine officer. I'm proud to have you in UNIT. Now finish your drink, take 48 hours leave and meet me for breakfast on Wednesday at 08:00. You can then let me know if you want to remain with UNIT or not. I hope you decide to stay."

The young man left the office much calmer and more enlightened about the role of an officer in Her Majesty's Forces and UNIT.

Liz Shaw entered the office with a deeper understanding of the Brigadier and a much greater respect for the man.


End file.
